1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to a spinning reel having a bail arm connected to a rotor supported by a reel body to be freely rotatable, the ball arm being switchable between and retainable in a takeup position and a release position by an urging force of a toggle mechanism, a reversing mechanism for contacting an engaging section of the reel body when the rotor is rotated in a line winding direction with the bail arm set to the release position, to switch the bail arm to the takeup position against the urging force of the toggle mechanism, and a one-way clutch for allowing rotation of the rotor only in the line winding direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known spinning reel having a reversing mechanism as noted above is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 62-80570, for example. In this prior construction, the toggle mechanism includes a compression spring mounted in an oscillatable case. When the rotor is rotated in a line winding direction with the bail arm set to the release position, an operating force is transmitted from an oscillatable piece contacting an engaging section projecting from the reel body, to the case of the toggle mechanism, whereby the case reaches a position beyond a dead point.
When the angler swings a fishing rod at high speed for throwing a bait far, for example, a strong force may act on a handle of the reel having the reversing mechanism, to turn the handle and the rotor in the line winding direction. As a result, the bail arm may be switched to the takeup position by the reversing mechanism.
This switching operation is effected against the urging force of the toggle mechanism, and thus takes place in a situation where the rotor rotates in excess of a certain angle to produce a relatively strong dynamic inertia. When such a switching operation is carried out in a natural way at a bait casting time, the fishing line is stopped being unwound from the spool, which results in breaking of the fishing line or a reduced bait casting distance. Thus, there is room for improvement.